The Mask and The Blade: Carina
by DTFan
Summary: When Diego's long lost cousin shows up adventure ensues. Second in the Mask and Blade series. WD Zorro
1. Caged Freedom

Caged Freedom

Tuesday

April 1, 1824

"I'm free!" Carina thought to herself as she walked down the road and away from her captor. "Now where to go?" She panicked when she heard the sound of horse hoofs behind her. With nothing but dry grasses all around her she had nowhere to hide. So, she pretended not to notice and hoped whoever was behind her would do the same.

"You there! Who are you?" Asked Nacho Torres. She looked over her shoulder and saw a man riding in a horse drawn buggy.

"I'm Carina." She relaxed a little when she realized his voice didn't sound familiar. He seemed much friendlier than the man she was running from.

"What's your last name?" Torres had heard that name mentioned once before, many years ago.

"This sounds silly but I don't know it." The fact that she didn't even know her own last name embarrassed her.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Where are your parents?"

"They died when I was five. Why are you asking me all these questions?" True, she'd only ever read about the proper rules of educate and decorum but these questions seemed a bit too personal.

"You have the same first name as the missing relative of some friends of mine. Do you know where you are staying?" She hesitated on this question. Did she really want him to know she had nowhere to go? What if it ended badly for him? What if answering truthfully would lead her to where she wanted to be? What if trusting him was the worst decision she could make? What if it was the best?

"No."

"Hop in. I want you to meet these friends of mine."

"What's your name?" She asked as she approached the buggy.

"Don Nacho Torres. I want to take you to meet the De La Vega family."

"Where are we?"

"Las Angeles." As she didn't see why she couldn't trust this man she climbed aboard with every intention of running the other way if she felt threatened. They didn't talk much and soon arrived at the rancho. On their arrival, a servant came and told Don Diego that he had visitors. When he came out to greet them he saw Torres standing by the buggy with a pretty young girl. Thinking this was just another one of his father's schemes to see him wed, he approached his guests with his guard up.

"Don Nacho, what brings you here?"

"Her." He helped Carina down off the buggy.

"Who is she?"

"She says her name is Carina. I figured you'd want to meet her." This turn of events shocked Diego. He slowly approached the girl. He hadn't heard that name in years.

"Gracias Don Nacho. I'm very glad you brought her here." He smiled at Carina. Something about his smile made Carina want to like him instantly. "Carina, how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen."

"When were you born?"

"August 22, 1809."

"Who were your parents?"

"Rebecca and Antonio. I don't remember their last name." Diego looked to Torres fear and hope all over his face.

"There's enough similarity for her to be my cousin. Tell me something only I would know. Then tell me who I am."

"Surely, it won't be this easy for me to find my family."

"Well, for both our sake, I hope it is." Diego said quietly. It had been nearly nine years since he'd last seen his little cousin. Until now, he'd lost all hope of ever seeing her again. Seeing how much he cared for her, whoever his cousin was, made Carina want to be that girl.

"Could you give me a description of what you were like when or if I knew you?"

"I was a fast runner, a good fencer," To Carina, he seemed uncomfortable saying that last part. "outgoing, and energetic."

"I don't think I'm this long lost cousin, but, I did get separated from my family. So there's got to be a family out there somewhere that I belong to. I did have a boy cousin about, what I'm guessing, is your age. One day when I was four, mom asked him if he'd show me where the bathroom was so that I could clean up. We'd been playing outside. Earlier that day, some of his friends had been teasing me about looking like him, and how that meant that I looked like a boy. I was so scared that he would do the same but, he never did. He didn't stand up for me either except when one of the boys went to push me. After I came out of the bathroom, he had some of his father's special tea that only the adults were allowed to have. I was so happy that I still remember how to get to the bathroom from that room of the house." Diego definitely remembered that day. After they'd gone in for the day, he felt bad about not standing up for her because he knew his father would have wanted him to.

"I had no idea that you were affected by it that much. I was just trying to make up for not standing up for you."

"So you're... I know his name starts with a D." She thought for a moment and then her eyes lit up. "Diego!" He smiled and gave a nod of his head. "Well, you definitely made up for it."

"Let me get my father. He would want to see you after so long a time."

"Wait. How do I know you're telling the truth? Tell me something only I would know." Diego thought for a moment before answering.

"If you don't mind the interruption, I think I'll be on my way." Torres said as he made his way back to his buggy.

"Forgive me, I apologize for not being a better host." Diego said when he realized that he'd forgotten that Torres was even there.

"It's alright. You were otherwise occupied. Con permiso."

"I see I'm not the only one who forgot he was there." Carina said smiling.

"I was so blown away at the thought that we might actually have my little cousin back. Follow me, there's a room I want you to see." She followed with some fear. She'd just escaped being held captive by a man she didn't know only to be found by more men. As Carina looked around, she recognized the room. She remembered vividly, her mother telling Diego to show her where she could clean up. All the furniture was the same as she remembered even if it had been rearranged a little bit.

"It's almost just as I remember it. That desk was over in that corner though."

"You're right. We moved it so the sunlight wouldn't bother my father as much when he sits there. Follow me again." Diego led the way into the fencing room and told her to wait for him there. Now, she let herself hope that she'd actually found her family. This brought on new fears. Would the man who had captured her hurt them to get her back? Hearing Diego walking back brought her out of her train of thought. He walked in holding a sword.

"I recognize that handle for some reason."

"I modified the decorative sword to be a real one."

"Interesting. I gave it to you as a gift and..." She waited for him to finish the story.

"You gave it to me as a gift. Unfortunately, you took this from your father's office. He'd recently bought it for himself. I forget now where he intended to put it. Your parents demanded to know where it was. I knew they would take it back so I hid it. Remember?"

"Yes!" With tears in her eyes she ran to Diego and hugged him. Diego felt a wave of emotion hit him as he hugged her back. "I never thought I'd laugh at that. Father was furious with me." For an instant Diego saw hope flash in her eyes but then it vanished. He thought it best not to question her about it just yet. She definitely had something weighing on her mind.

"I remember. I thought I was going to get a spanking for it too. Would you like to see your Uncle now?"

"Yes."


	2. Family Reunion

Family Reunion

Tuesday

April 1, 1824

Carina took a deep breath to calm herself. In the next few moments she would see her Uncle Alejandro again after almost nine years of separation. They walked into Alejandro's office together and saw him working over some paperwork at his desk.

"Father, there's someone here to see you."

"And who might this be?"

"Hello, Uncle Alejandro." Alejandro dared not let himself hope. Surely, she couldn't have survived this long. He looked at Diego and with just the nod of his son's head the older Don felt the years melt away and a joy overcame him that he could not describe to anyone.

"Carina?" She stepped towards him. "Carina!" She stepped forward and embraced her uncle. No one had a dry eye in the hacienda. "Look at you! You've grown up on us." Alejandro turned away briefly to dry his eyes. Carina, took her chance to dry her eyes with no one looking, and Diego pretended to observe a painting on the wall.

"That tends to happen. Children grow up." She smiled at the familiarity she felt with him and knew she had found her family.

"Don't I know that all too well?" He glanced at Diego. Diego just grinned; he wouldn't have missed that meeting for the world. "Let's go into the other room so we can all sit down and talk."

"So what have the two of you been up to for all these years?" Carina asked first. She dreaded her turn.

"For me, I'm doing the same things I was doing before." Alejandro commented. "Raising and selling cattle. That never really changes from day to day. The most excitement you get is when one of the calves gets out of the fence, or the occasional young bull."

"What do you do when that happens?"

"Well, we gather up all the able-bodied men we can find and chase it down on horseback. Once we've caught it we put it back in the fence and then we make any needed repairs. Surely, you remember that time that young Diego let them out?" He was slightly surprised that she didn't already know this.

"Her cheeks flushed. "Yes, I remember." No one knew that she'd dared him to do it, calling him a coward if he didn't.

"Carina, do you mind?" Diego asked. She smiled.

"Go right ahead."

"She put me up to it, you know."

"Oh, and here I thought you never did it again because I was good with children." Alejandro joked.

"Oh, I'm not saying you're not. But, she never put me up to it again because of how much trouble I got into. You sure scared her."

"I wasn't that bad."

"Diego didn't seem bothered by it too much. But my parents weren't like that so it was a bit intimidating."

"Oh yes, your father, always the mild one. I don't know how my sister came to like him." Then he added "But I'm glad she did."

Carina didn't know how to respond to that so she turned to Diego "And how have you been Diego?"

"My life's not any more exciting than that. When I was old enough I went off to school in Spain. After three years of that I came back. And I've been living here ever since."

"What was that like? I've always wanted to go to Spain."

"It was definitely an experience that I treasure. Spain is very enlightening."

"Carina, where have you been all this time?" Alejandro finally asked the forbidden question.

"Well, I…" She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Alright, we can talk later." His manner and tone of voice comforted Carina. 'Later', on the other hand, did not.

"Carina, would you like to see some of the things I collected from my stay in Spain?" Diego offered.

"I'd love to." Her eyes lit up at that.

"Father, if you'll excuse us."

"Whatever you do, make sure you're back in time for dinner."

"What does that mean?" Carina asked Diego once Alejandro could no longer hear them.

"In other words, if we want to go to town that's fine we just have to meet him for dinner."

"Oh, gracias." She said as he opened the door for her.

"So, if you'll come this way, I will show you my collection." He opened up a chest full of interesting little trinkets that you couldn't get in California. He showed them to her one by one. Most were ornamental items that should be displayed on a bookcase or by some other means. Finally, all that remained was a simple journal. He paused before pulling this out.

"Carina, did your parents get you anything before they passed away?" He wanted to approach the subject carefully before mentioning the journal to her.

"Not exactly, they said that when I was old enough, if anything ever happened to them, that I should search the floorboards of the house for something. Why?"

"Here," he said as he handed the blue, velvet covered book to her "I found it in the remains of the house where your room was."

She gasped. "Oh, thank you Diego!" Clutching the book to her, she couldn't imagine a better day.

"It was nothing. If the memory's not to painful, what do you remember of the night your parents passed away?" Murder, that's what his father had said. He knew the house burned down and that's why his father's claim didn't make sense. Who would set their house on fire?

"Now the memory is more just feelings and things I just know more than I remember. My mom woke me up and told me to get down. At first I didn't understand why but then I smelled the smoke. We crawled our way to the window and got out. Then mom led me over to some shrubbery and told me to stay there. That she was going back in to help father. The last thing she said to me was 'Don't be afraid. We both love you very much. If the house burns down, look in the floorboards' I wanted to follow her but she'd asked me to stay. I ended up sleeping there that night. The next morning I realized that they were gone." A single tear ran down her face. Embarrassed, she wiped it away.

"What happened then?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Diego decided to back off. Unsure if she would ever talk about it, he decided not to push for answers.

"Would you like to open the journal?" He decided to switch the conversation back to that.

"Yes." A smile started to appear. Seeing that her locket was the key, she began attempting to open it.

"Here, let me hold that for you." Diego added on seeing her attempts. Holding her breath until she heard the click, slowly, she began turning its pages. Somewhere, in the middle, one neatly sealed letter fell from the pages. Carina picked it up and looked at who it was addressed to.

"Look! It's addressed to us."

"Do you mind if I read it aloud?"

"Go ahead." He opened it up and began to read.

_If you ever want to see what was really in this journal, you must first find me. When you do, you'll find the letters you desire locked away in my safe._

_Carina's Kidnapper_

"Do you know what this means?" Diego turned to his cousin.

"I have no idea."

"Who kidnapped you?"

"He never told me his name."

"What did you call him?"

"Senor."

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, I don't even know what he looks like." The reasonableness of Diego's questions left Carina no choice but to answer. His manner of questioning her left her feeling as though she'd been interrogated.

"Why didn't you tell me all this sooner?"

"Because I don't want to talk about it. The only reason I've said this much is because of the letter."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'd be asking the same things if I'd seen a letter like that. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help." She sat lost in thought for a moment. "It's not fair. He took those letters from me. Now I'll never get to see what my parents wrote to me."

"We could always try to find him."

"No, that part of my life is over and done with. I don't want to think about it ever again." The thought that Diego might try to search for him crossed her mind but she said nothing against it. In her heart she wanted Diego to search, she wanted to know what became of the letters, but she wanted nothing more to do with any of it herself. If Diego wanted to go looking she wished him all the luck in the world.

Diego shot her a mischievous grin. "What's that look for?" She said smiling. Was he up to his old tricks again?

"Would you like to go to town? If you want, I'll give you an all expense paid shopping spree." He knew how his mother and her mother loved shopping. He assumed she would too. Besides, she needed a few things now that she'd found her home.

"You mean it?"

"Yes."

"That would be… great." Whatever the burden she carried, it started to annoy Diego. She seemed as if she loved the idea at first and then nothing. No happiness. Only fear.

"I'll let my father know we are going." Left alone with her thoughts, Carina let them flow freely. What were the odds that she would run into him? What would happen if she did?

"Are you ready?" Diego asked, unwittingly interrupting her.

"Yes." She smiled at Diego to cover up her anxiety. Thanks to El Zorro, Diego saw right through it.

"Then let's go." He said as if he'd noticed nothing. Once outside, Diego helped her up into the buggy. Climbing in himself, he set off.

"How long does it take to get to Las Angeles from here?" Carina asked while she looked around. She seemed to be delighted with every new sight. Even the sunlight streaming on her face seemed to give her pleasure.

"It takes about twenty minutes."

"That's not long." Using the only means she had to find the truth of the matter, she stated it as fact. In reality, she had no way of knowing. Common sense told her that Diego would either agree or disagree without making her feel foolish.

"No." Diego debated within himself. Should he ask?

"What are you thinking about?" She'd read his mind.

"Why do you ask?"

"Whatever it is, it's bothering you."

"I'm thinking about you and how everything seems to scare you. Why?" She turned away.

"It just does, that's all."

"Don't lie to me."

"You wouldn't understand."

"You'd be surprised. I understand a lot for my age. In fact, I may understand your situation better than you do if you'd just tell me."

"How could that be?"

"I've experienced more. I've had a chance to see things that not everyone gets to see."

"That just means you've experienced different things than I have. It doesn't mean you understand my situation better than I do." Diego admitted to himself the truth of her words.

"But if you'd just tell me maybe I could help."

"No, you couldn't. Can we please stop talking about this?"

"Alright, but you can't keep it bottled up inside. It's not good for you. As long as he's in here." He put his hand on her head. "You'll never be free of him." She shrugged off his words even though she heard the ring of truth.

Both their moods lightened once they arrived in town. As Bernardo performed magic tricks for Carina, Diego felt relieved as she enjoyed herself. Once the show ended, they walked from stand to stand. Carina admired many things, but picked out only a few that suited her. Unbeknownst to Diego, she would have liked more but she didn't want to be too much of a financial burden on her family. Besides, if things worked out like they should, she would have plenty of time to shop.

"I love the red in that scarf." Carina gazed at one of the many brightly colored scarves on the table.

"It is a nice color." Diego commented. Bernardo came up and tapped him on the shoulder, getting his attention. He motioned for Diego to follow him. "Carina, will you excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course, I'll stay right here."

"Gracias." Following Bernardo, Diego walked to a quiet spot where he could still keep an eye on Carina. He didn't dare go far. He didn't want her far out of his sight because his instincts told him trouble loomed in the air. "What's so important that you had to tell me now?"

Bernardo began signing that he'd overheard people talking of a robbery. The robbers planned on hitting up Don Alfredo and his household that night.

"I'm glad you stopped me. Keep your eyes on them. I want to know everything." The mute servant nodded his head in acknowledgment. Wordlessly, Diego made his way back to Carina. Bernardo continued observing the people around him. The shopping spree ended after Diego had spent quite a bit. She had several new outfits and accessories and shoes to go with them all. And as every young lady should travel some, Diego bought her a chest with a false bottom to hide jewelry in. But the item that Carina cherished the most wasn't even all that expensive. Diego bought her a small blue crystal on a gold chain that she could add to her locket. A reminder of all the fun she'd had and of the love and affection from her family.


	3. Carina's Diary

Carina's Diary

* * *

><p>April 1, 1824<p>

Today was quite a day. Where to begin? I met my family today. I know that sounds strange but I've been separated from them for almost 9 years. My parents have passed away, so I'm staying with my Uncle Alejandro, and my cousin, Diego. Why am I writing all this when I am most likely the only one who will read it? I guess, because there is that slight chance that someday, someone else will see it.

It's strange how I found my family. I was walking down the street when a friend of theirs rode up. When I told him my name he said he wanted to bring me to them. Of course, at the time, I didn't know they were my family. I went with him but I was so scared he would take me back to my captor. Diego came out to meet me. We exchanged memories and he showed me parts of the hacienda that matched what we remembered. I've since decided that no one will take me back to _him_, but I still feel awkward around my family. I feel fairly certain that they feel the same way. But it's strange, I feel more at home here than I've felt in the last 9 years. It's hard to describe on paper.

Uncle Alejandro is just as I remember him. It was wonderful to see him again. I wonder if we'll go riding like we used to. I haven't ridden on a horse since the last time.

Diego seems different than I remember him. It's like he's the same person but he's not. He seems more in control than I remember him. I don't think that's a bad thing, just different. He seems so strong, safe, and sure of himself. I want to trust them. I want to tell them everything that's happened over the last 9 years. But I'm scared that if I did they'd get hurt. I've seen enough of Diego to realize he's smart enough to piece what I say together. Anything I say or do can be a clue for him. If I don't want him to figure it out than I'll have to be extra careful around him.

He took me shopping today. That was surprisingly fun. He does that well for not having any sisters. He's got good taste too. There were a couple of pieces that I wouldn't have put together had he not shown them to me. I wonder where he learned that. But what I like the most was a charm that he bought me to wear on my locket. It's a reminder that they'll always be there for me. And if anyone asks about it it'll be nice to remember the afternoon.

I also got a reminder of who I'm running from. This journal was left to me by my parents, but they weren't the last ones to have it. My captor took the letters they left me. I told Diego that I didn't want to go looking for them but I hope he does. I didn't ask him too. I think he'd do it for me if I did but I don't want to think about my life and what it's been. If he wants to do it on his own than I say good luck. I would like to know what my parents wrote to me but I want to move on even more. It makes me mad that the man who held me captive took them from me. But again, I want to get as far away from him as possible. If I never find out who he is that would be fine with me. I don't need to know to move on with my life. I hope he doesn't find me. I know Uncle Alejandro and Diego wouldn't stand by and let him take me. But that's what scares me. I don't want them to get hurt.

All that said, I plan on starting anew. I'll pretend the last almost 9 years didn't happen and I'll try to pick up where I left off. Easier said than done yes but it is doable. I'll just watch what I say and do. Add that to being observant of others and I should have things figured out in no time at all. Hopefully I can avoid any embarrassing situations.

~Carina De La Vega


	4. Respect

Respect

Wednesday

April 2, 1824

"Next time, think twice before you try stealing again. I may not be so friendly." Zorro threatened the banditos.

"You try upholding justice when your family's been threatened."

"Who threatened you?"

"It's sad when the rich are corrupt. That's all you're getting out of me." Zorro sheathed his sword, mounted Tornado and rode away, leaving the bandits alone until morning when the soldiers would find them.

Carina woke up feeling refreshed from her nights rest. She smiled as she looked through her new clothes and decided which outfit to wear. Every single outfit that had been chosen the day before had to meet one requirement. It had to match her locket. As the last touch, she fastened the clasp of her beloved necklace. The smell of breakfast greeted her as she came down the stairs and into the dining room. Already seated at the table, Alejandro and Diego had not yet begun serving the food.

"Ah, you're just in time." Alejandro greeted her cheerfully.

"Good morning Carina. I trust you slept well?" Diego asked. He waited his turn for the breakfast food. He'd long since learned to stay out of his father's way when it came to the first meal of the day.

"I slept very well. Gracias." Was it her imagination or had Diego not gotten much sleep last night?

"I'm glad to hear it." Alejandro said before taking a bite of his food. Diego let Carina serve herself. He hoped that, since he'd traveled, maybe he could tell what type of people she'd been around growing up. Her Spanish was perfect. From that alone he knew she'd been with someone well educated and most likely rich.

"So Carina, Diego tells me that you still aren't talking about where you've been. Is that true?"

"Si." Now her guard was up.

"Then will you at least tell me why you don't want to talk about it?" This turn in the conversation surprised Diego.

"I don't want to think about it. I just want to move on with my life and catch up on everything I missed." A smile shone on her face. Finally, someone respected her privacy.

"You weren't mistreated?"

"No." The truthfulness of this answer depended on how you looked at the situation.

"Alright, I can respect that. Besides, it's not as if yours is the only well kept secret in this family." Alejandro glanced at Diego when he said this. No, Diego had not told him about his secret identity, but some things pointed to that explanation. For example, Diego did not have insomnia. He still had some doubts, but the look on Diego's face showed that he was indeed hiding something.

"Oh, come now, father. What could you possibly have to hide?" Diego asked.

"Oh, anything that I can be told?" Carina asked. She wanted to add "After all, I do live here now." But she wanted Alejandro to acknowledge that verbally before she would.

"Sometimes, if I'm being honest, I wonder if I'm aware of them all." Alejandro said lightly. Diego took a sip of the wine before him to give the appearance of being calm.

"If you mean me sneaking out the other night to go visit my mother's grave then, you caught me." Diego added. He really had gone out in the middle of the night to see it. He didn't visit often, but when he did he preferred solitude.

"So that's what you were doing. You should have said something. I might not have gone with you but I could have had the servants prepare a light snack for you." Alejandro never went and visited the grave site. Visiting only increased the pain. It reminded him that she was gone and made him think of times past. Time had taken some of the pain away but the most effective remedy that he'd found was to not talk about her.

"I didn't want to disturb you. I thought you were asleep." Diego replied. Both, dancing around the strong emotions that Diego had brought up. Carina wanted to add that she'd like to go visit it. She had no memory of ever seeing it. She had been there the day of the funeral but at that time she was only two years old.

"Why don't you take Carina there today?" Alejandro asked Diego. Carina looked to Diego containing her excitement.

Diego seemed to think about this for a moment. "Would you like to go?"

"If it's not too much trouble." She said hopefully.

"If that's what you want then I'd be more than happy to take you." Truthfully, Diego preferred not to go with someone. But, for Carina, he would this once.

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Alejandro said quickly and with a bit too much enthusiasm. Both he and Diego would have preferred a different topic of conversation.

"Gracias, Diego."

"De nada." He took the last bite of his breakfast.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll go get ready." Carina said as she got up from the table. She was excited but also sad. She didn't want to upset anyone but she wanted to go all the same. Her Aunt's death hadn't really upset her at the time because of her age. But now that she could she wanted to pay her respects.

As soon as Carina had left the room Alejandro spoke up. "I appreciate your taking her."

"Gracias." Diego was touched. He would never again get that close to his father admitting that losing her caused him pain. Alejandro freely admitted to Diego and a few close friends that he loved her but he never talked about the pain that came with losing her. Wordlessly, they both got up and went their separate ways for the day.

"You were ready to go very quickly." Diego commented when Carina approached him. He turned away from his mother's portrait on the wall when he heard her approach. Bernardo stood nearby.

"Can I be honest with you or would you rather me not talk about it?" Diego opened the door for her once they got to it.

"You don't have to worry about me." Diego lied.

"I'm more excited than sad to be going." She glanced up to see the look on his face. He showed no emotion. "I was too young to really feel anything. The only real sadness I feel is towards you and your father."

"Yes, you were very young at the time." Diego said as he helped her up into the buggy.

"Gracias." Diego climbed in as well and took hold of the reins.

"So, to change the subject for the time, how did Bernardo come to live here? I don't remember him from when I was young." She asked this because the deaf servant was with them now. To Carina, it appeared that Bernardo was Diego's constant companion and friend. In the market, Diego treated him more like a servant, but when at home, Diego treated him more like an equal.

"I helped him get out of a bad situation." Diego glanced towards Bernardo. The servant nodded his head yes just slightly. All this lost on Carina.

"Really? If you'd rather not say than I understand."

"I think he would want me to tell you the story. No one here knows it. We met while I was attending the University in Spain. I'd see him around every once in a while. He caught my attention because of his, let's say, magic tricks. He's very good at slight of hand tricks. I'm not sure what he did before, but when I met him he worked at the University as a teacher's aide. If they needed someone to demonstrate with they would always use him."

"Demonstrate what?"

"Fencing for example, anything that they needed a second person for. Though they shouldn't have, the Professors began to pay him on the side to check up on students that they felt weren't being academically honest. And he happened to get caught checking up on the school's richest student. Ramon Castillo was his name. He went to the school's board with the claim that Bernardo had taken some of his personal papers."

"No one ever asked what was on those papers?"

"That would have been an invasion of his privacy and they would have been as guilty as Bernardo. Long story short, Ramon won and Bernardo was going to have to face the judicial system as a thief."

"Why? That's hardly fair."

"Ramon's father wouldn't stand for anything other than what he felt was justice. No one could treat his son like that and get away with it."

"Did he know his son was cheating?"

"No, if he had he would have tried to make light of the situation as it was common knowledge amongst the students and by extension, their families. When things got to this point, my Science Professor came to me out of a guilty conscience. He'd been the one to ask Bernardo to spy on Ricardo. If a fellow student would speak on behalf of Bernardo he sentence would be much lighter."

"Why is that?"

"By going before them I was essentially taking responsibility for Bernardo's actions. So rather than putting him in prison they put me in charge of him for ten years. In stepping forward I offered myself as an option for punishment but also as a second chance. Since Bernardo's 'crime' wasn't any worse they took that option."

"Did he have a say in it?"

"At the time of the trial, no, but as I mentioned my Professor came to me. When he did Bernardo was with him. He explained this option to me and asked me to think it over saying that I was one of the few he felt would treat Bernardo fairly and the only one who would let Bernardo keep his dignity."

"What do you mean?"

"He felt that I was the only student who would remember that Bernardo was still a human being and not my slave."

"That must have been encouraging to hear that from your Professor."

"It was. Especially since we didn't always see eye to eye and his wasn't my favorite class. On our second meeting Bernardo was not with him. I told him I'd thought it over and that I would do it. He then gave me a good sum of money to be kept for Bernardo 'til the end of the ten years. It was his way of trying to compensate for all the trouble he'd led Bernardo to."

"So, I guess, in the end it worked out the best way it could for Bernardo."

"If he was going to get caught, then yes. It would have been better for everyone if he hadn't."

"Even for you?" That one little question made Diego think. Would he have been better off? No, he wouldn't. If things hadn't worked out the way they did he wouldn't have Bernardo to help him out while he needed to be Zorro. Yes, if Bernardo chose the leave after the ten years it would be sad. But hopefully, by then, Zorro would be a thing of the past and Diego wouldn't be left alone. He could get married.

"I'll have to get back to you on that one." Diego said with a smile, but, then on second thought "What made you ask that?"

"You two are friends. You wouldn't have that if Bernardo hadn't got caught."

"Oh. Yes, you're right about that." Diego became quiet and thoughtful after this last comment. Carina reasoned that they must be getting close to the gravesite. The next few minutes proved her guess to be correct. Wordlessly, Diego slowed the buggy to a stop. Carina helped herself out as she took in her surroundings. There, far away from the hustle and bustle of the city, everything was calm and still. Much like the rest of California, trees were scarce, and with the exception of one lonely tree, there weren't any until you looked far off into the horizon. It was under that tree that Diego's mother was buried.

"They picked this spot because she loved to sit here and draw." Carina could only listen as she gazed upon the white washed stone. Being here during the day brought back memories of her funeral to Diego. So, for a long time they both stood there in silence, content to think quietly to themselves. There was so much they could say but not to each other. From here on out Carina never did mention his mother to Diego unless he brought it up but he never would. Diego didn't cry standing there but he felt helpless all over again. Carina, who could only take everything in, felt a weight on her heart, a weight that would never go away. A new idea had come to her. Here was someone she would never really know. Someone who'd had dreams, and goals, and who'd learned some of life's lessons. Someone she had missed. A tear ran down her cheek. From here on out, she wanted to make the best of everyone she met and take no one for granted.

"You miss her don't you?" Diego only nodded. "Me too." He smiled sadly at her encouragement.

"Would you like to see your parent's grave sites while we're here?" She hadn't thought about that. She couldn't answer so she simply looked at Diego with pleading eyes. "This way." Wordlessly she followed. He didn't say anything, only pointed them out. An overwhelming sadness came over her. Tears trickled down despite her best efforts. "I'm sorry." Diego said comfortingly. He then gave her a hug.

"I miss them so much." She cried into his jacket.

"I know."

"I'm ready."

"Then let's go." So they climbed back into the buggy when the sun was at its highest.


	5. Martinez Del Rio

And to my (I hope still) faithfull reader IcyWaters, I'm uploading this for you. I'm sorry it's been so long since the last update. Life and writers block. But it's still slightly embarrasing that it's taken me so long. I had this story planned out and I'm deviating greatly from the original. Hope you're still reading, and I hope you enjoy this chaper. I probably wouldn't still be uploadng this here if it weren't for you. Perhaps this chapter will answer some of your questions.

* * *

><p>Martinez Del Rio<p>

Wednesday

April 2, 1824

"See? I told you having dinner at the tavern would lighten the mood." Diego told Carina.

"Alright, I do feel a little better." She took one last sip of wine. On finding out that no one had ever taken her out for a drink, Diego insisted on being the first. "Diego?"

"Hmm?"

"Gracias." By that she meant thank you for everything. Thank you for taking me to see the grave sites even though it pained you. Thank you for dinner. Thank you for just being you. Diego gathered that it was a "Thank you for everything you've done for me today." He simply nodded his head, a slight smile formed at the corners of his mouth.

"Hello, Diego. I see you have a new friend with you." Came the charming voice of Martinez Del Rio. Instantly, Carina's guard was up. She knew that voice.

"Yes, my cousin, Carina De La Vega."

"Carina, where are you from?"

"Originally here." She answered him with complete control. Martinez saw that she recognized him. One look into her frightened eyes told him that.

"What brings you here, Martinez? You're usually at home this hour of the day." Glancing at Carina, Diego noticed the change in her behavior. Is Martinez her captor?

"One of my animals got out." He looked directly at Carina. "I came to town to see if it was here."

"The tavern's an odd place for an animal to be hiding." Diego gladly called his bluff. Though he expertly hid his feelings, it took almost everything in him not to challenge the man to a duel on the spot. He wanted to intimidate him, as he had so many others, as Zorro. Diego wanted to make him know he'd messed with the wrong family.

"You're quite right. I came in out of the heat for a moment. I best be going. As you mentioned, I won't find it in here. It was nice to meet you Carina."

"Likewise, it's nice to finally meet the man I've heard so much about." Any doubts Diego had were swept away. Martinez had to be her captor.

"Do you know him?" Diego asked once Martinez had vanished.

"Never met him before in my life." Diego sensed that her words had a deeper meaning, but questioning her now would accomplish nothing.

"Are we ready to head home?"

"Let me run to the ladies room first."

"I'll wait here." No sooner than she'd left his sight, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking around he saw Bernardo standing behind him "What is it?"

Bernardo began to sign to Diego that someone planned to rob Martinez that night.

"Are you sure?"

The servant nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Well, Bernardo. This may be the first time I would like to see the victims get robbed."

Bernardo gave him a quizzical look.

"Carina hasn't told me this but I'm sure he's her captor." Diego almost laughed at the look on Bernardo's face. "Or he was at least connected with the man. She recognized him. Have you learned anymore about this supposed crime ring?"

Bernardo shook his head that he had not.

"These men are sneakier than most. But, their attacks are new; if we're careful and observant I'm sure you can get to the bottom of this." Diego couldn't hold back the grin when Bernardo fully realized what he'd said. "Wait a moment." Diego grabbed Bernardo's arm to quiet him. "Do you hear that?" The servant listened closely. Over the buzz of the tavern he couldn't hear a thing. "Carina." Diego glanced around the room as he stood quickly to make sure he didn't attract any undue attention and made his way to the back of the inn. Looking through the back door he saw Carina with Martinez. He had her by her wrist and she struggled to make him let go of her. Quietly, Diego snuck through the door.

"Let me go!" Carina was terrified.

"Now why would I do that now that you can identify me?"

"When Diego…"

"If you're resting your hopes on your half wit of a cousin you're out of luck. I don't think he's capable of standing up to a mouse."

"Then you don't know him." Diego began glancing around for some sort of disguise. "He can take anyone if he puts his mind to it." Martinez had both her hands now and began pushing her into the carriage. Finding nothing suitable enough to disguise himself with Diego waited for the perfect opportunity to strike.

"No, you don't know him. Maybe he was that as a child but he's grown up to be quite the coward." Carina stopped struggling for a moment.

"What do you mean?" A temporary truce was made and Martinez quit pushing.

"He's a poet, a musician, a weakling."

"He may be a lot of things, but he's not weak." She took her chance and stomped on Martinez's foot. Angered, Martinez nearly shoved her in the carriage. At least he would have had he gotten the chance. That same moment an unidentified flower pot came crashing into the back of his head. "Diego?" Carina looked at him startled. He smiled and opened his arms for a hug. Needing no encouragement Carina ran to him, jumping over Martinez.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine now."

"He didn't hurt you?"

"No, not really."

"Alright, let's get you home." They walked back through the tavern to Diego's buggy where Bernardo waited. Diego helped her in and then climbed in himself.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the hacienda but only to drop you off. Bernardo can keep you company until I return."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Not long. I just have some business to take care of."

"Business?"

"Well, aren't we being nosy? It's nothing. Just something I have to take care of."

"Then can't it wait?" She wanted him there. After he'd just saved her, she wanted him there. Yes, her Uncle would defend her but he could only do so much.

"Unfortunately, no."

"Will you be there for dinner?" She'd stumped him on that. Normally, he'd just send a servant to tell his father that he had a headache. Carina would come and check on him if he used that excuse.

"We'll see."

"How did you know to come after me?"

"I could just hear you over the buzz of the tavern."

"I'm glad."

"As am I. But even if I hadn't heard you we would have known where to start looking."

"How?"

"I noticed how you reacted to him." He paused. Now didn't seem like an appropriate time to ask her, but he needed to know now. "Was he your captor?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"He said if I ever revealed who he was you all would be in danger. Not that I could have anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd never seen him before today."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't want to think about this anymore."

"Alright." They rode on in silence. How could she have never seen Martinez before today? He couldn't get that question out of his head. What kind of life had she led? Once home, Bernardo helped Carina from the buggy and Diego took off. But his leaving was only a ruse, he circled back around and entered the secret passages through the cave. "Bernardo saddle Tornado. Martinez is Carina's captor" This had now become personal, and even though that fact concerned Bernardo, he did as instructed. Wordlessly, Diego mounted Tornado and rose off into the night.

Diego's mind raced as fast as Tornado as he made his way towards Martinez's hacienda. Could he hide his secret identity and grab the letters? Or would Martinez figure it out? This man, having kept her locked away for years, had never given even the slightest sign. Or had he? Though reserved, people respected him. When he did open his mouth people listened. He'd never come up against Don Alejandro for anything. He just watched and waited quietly from the shadows. Perhaps Don Alejandro's political pull was imaginary. Was Martinez really the most influential Don?

A fire burned in Diego's heart against the man. He'd caused so much pain to Diego's family; murdering Carina's parents and keeping her locked away. If he didn't fight for all justice as Zorro he'd let the man be robbed. He knew revenge wasn't the answer but when he saw Carina's strength it only angered him that she'd been put in that situation to begin with.

Before he finished thinking he'd reached his destination. Dismounting he motioned for Tornado to hide in the hills. Hiding in the shadows, he watched as Martinez prepared to head out. That would make getting her letter back easier. Zorro waited for Martinez to ride out of sight before entering the home. There were no sign of the bandidos yet and he was going to use that to his advantage. Knowing that personal items get kept someplace where a person feels it would be the most private he checked the bedroom. There was a safe in the room. It would be easy enough to break into.

He moved the newer papers over until he found her letters. There were actually three. One addressed to him, one addressed to them both, and of course one addressed to her. Tucking the papers into his sash, he was about to close the door of the safe when a checklist caught his eyes.

Pay Carina.

Rob Don Alfredo

Have my own robbery

Rob Don Nacho Torres

Inform correspondent

So he's the ring leader of the recent crime spree. That would explain why the bandits referee to the rich being corrupt. One part caught Diego's attention more than anything else "Pay Carina". She couldn't be his accomplice could she? His mind flashed back to every conversation he'd had with her. Had he missed something? The shattering of glass interrupted his thoughts. So he put the list back, closed the safe, and got up to stop the "robbery".


End file.
